Cerita Calon Ibu
by Ydyakonenko
Summary: Biasanya para calon ibu punya cerita menarik untuk dibagi. Bagaimana dengan Yixing? SuLay GS! for Yixing


_**Ini adalah kisah nol faedah**_

 _ **Tentang OTP tercinta yang belakangan selalu terpisah**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cerita Calon Ibu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SuLay**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genderswitch for Yixing**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Bahasa tak sesuai standar PUEBI, OOC akut**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nggak suka? Ya nggak masalah**

 **Hidup jangan dibikin susah**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-000-**

 _ **Terinspirasi dari berita bahagia salah seorang kawan**_ 😉

[Photo]

❤ **kjm_suho and 1.991.522 others**

 **zyxzjs** Haiiii kamuuuhhh iyaa kamuuuhhh yang ada di perut Ibu, makasih banget lhooo hari ini udah bikin Ibu balik ke mode menye-menye ala anak gadis (padahal kan udah nggak gadis lagi yak 😜), mewek2 nggak jelas di depan Budhe Dokter n Daddy pastinya 🙈 Lebay? Malu2in? Iya banget, tapi gapapa. I knew it's totally worth it coz I could hear your heartbeat for the first time, darlaaa! Yeaaaayyyyy! 💃🙌😍😘👶

Rasanya Ibu langsung lupa sama morning sickness yang rajin banget bikin Ibu tepar setiap pagi dan maksa Ibu buat say goodbye sama semua yang berbau favorit (bahkan sama wanginya Daddy juga 😛) Lupakan drama masuk-keluar-masuk-keluar except buat infused water+Godiva (harus Godiva banget ya Nak? Kenapa nggak Ratu Perak aja siihh kan lumayan anggarannya bisa beralih buat beli outfit unyu2 kamu nanti **#emakemakiritmodeon** 🙈) Lupakan kepala nyut2 setiap subuh sampe zuhur, maghrib sampe isya (ashar nggak sekalian Nak biar pas lima waktu? **#janganding #ibunyatobat** 🙈) Lupakaaannnn! Semuanya terbayar lunas berkat suara detak jantungmuhhh yang super duper merdu ngalahin suara emas bibik **baekhyunee_exo** **awkyungsoo** sampe suara emas ibumu ini **#plaaak** 😀

Pokoknya Ibu seneng banget bisa denger suara detak jantungmu Naaak! **#sesenggukanlagi**

My baby Woori, sehat2 terus ya di dalem sana, rewelnya maksimal sampe minggu ke 16 aja yaa biar Ibu bisa makan pecel lele lagi, seblak, batagor, pempek, cilor, dll dsb, biar Ibu nggak perlu lagi hoak-hoek sampe kudu pake masker tiap deket Daddy, biar Ibu bisa kerja lagi, biar Ibu bawaannya nggak ilfil melulu setiap kali ngeliat eyelinernya bibik Baekkie, oke Nak? Pinter ya soleh/solehahnya Ibu ❤

I just realized that pregnancy is a happy time, a beautiful moment! Makasih yaaa Mas **kjm_suho** atas investasimu yang luar biasa ini ha ha ha 😃😃😃 Maap kalo belakangan aku nyebelin banget, dikit2 ambekan, dikit2 ngomel 🙈 Terapkan selalu prinsip untung sayang untung cinta yaa lelakiku yang paling ganteng sejagat ❤😘 Tetap semangat support aku n baby Woori ya Masnyaa, doain kita berdua sehat-sehat terooos 🙏 We love u to the Exoplanet and back, Daddy ❤❤❤❤

 **#zhangyixing #lay #ibu #12weekspregnant #mypregnancydiary #babywoori #koreanchinese #mylovelybaby #sayangnyaibu #loveofmylife #happy #blessed #thanksGOD**

View all 71.091 comments

 **sulay_joonxing** OMG! Bener tebakan gw! Yixing jie lagi isi! Congrats **zyxzjs** jie **kjm_suho** oppa 🙌 sehat-sehat selalu jiejie n baby woori 😘 Hurray! EXO-L sama Sulay shipper bakal punya keponakan! 👶👶👶💃💃💃🎊🎊🎊

 **zyxkjm** Daebak! Nikahnya kan baru 15 minggu yang lalu (ini serius gw ngitung gaes) dan si encik **zyxzjs** udah isi 12 minggu! Mantap jiwa junmeeenn 👍👍👍👍 Tokcer bener! Eniwei selamat yaa OTP kesayangan, semoga kehamilannya lancar, ibu & baby woori sehat2 selalu. Semangat ngelawan morning sicknessnya ya ncik saayy! Buat bapaknya debay woori sabar aja, mudah2an ibunya debay woori nggak lama-lama alergi sama wangimu 😀 **kjm_suho**

 **awkyungsoo** 😍😍😗😗 feeling gw kok Woori cewek ya mbak? **zyxzjs**

 **mayameisha** Sudah kuduga **zyxzjs** unnie lagi ngisi. Congrats yaa Ibu n Daddynya baby Woori btw kok ucul ya manggilnya ibu sama daddy. Kenapa nggak ibu sama ayah aja? Kan lebih cocok. Eh tapi terserah yang punya anak sih😜

 **kanjengsuholkaydiningrat** Anjir diem-diem udah berbuah aja ini kopel kesayangan 😃😃😃😃😃😃 Chukhahaeyoooo! Huahaha ngakak gue baca kepsyen bojonya junjungan gue ini. Iyalah maunya godiva secara anak holkay gitu lho 😉 **#anakholkaypunyaselera**

 **7_luhan_m** Keponakankuuu 😍😍😍😍😍 budhe can't wait to meet u wooriyaaaa 😗😗😗😗😗 semangat terus ibuuu **zyxzjs** ojo gelem kalah mbek morning sickness! **#fighting**

 **pemuja_eksoh** Anaknya holkay kagak doyan ratu perak njiirrr 😂😂😂 selamat buat **zyxzjs kjm_suho** lay jie tiati tuh jangan petakilan, jangan gedebag-gedebug kek unicorn. Kasian ntar baby woori kaget 👶

 **suhostan4eva** Dah gue duga kalo uri leader **kjm_suho** memang jozz gandozzz hahahaa 😃 selamat yaa couple kesayangan, selamat menikmati hasil investasinya. Tapi kok suho oppa ngenes banget yak, istrinya sampe hoak-hoek kalo dideketin doi 🙈

 **baekhyunee_exo** Apa yang salah sama eyeliner bibik baekkie sih wooriyaaaaa?! Ini tuh udah saingan cetar sama Kylie Jenner taukk! **#pundung** :(embaakk **zyxzjs** jangan lama-lama apah teparnya. Kangen pisaaann aingg! Studio sepi nggak ada gedebag-gedebug derap langkah sang unicorn 😜

 **sdy2781** Keponakan perdana EXO-L & Sulay Shipper 😍 Korean-Chinese, duh nggak kebayang gimana cakepnya baby Woori ntar, secara emak bapaknya perfecto banget 👍

 **boakwon** Xingxing lagi hamil? Congrats, darl! Pantesan nggak pernah keliatan! Tapi kok nggak ngabarin kakak sih? Myeon juga **zyxzjs**

 **jeffrysantiago717** Ulala ini toh oleh-oleh dari hanimun di Zermatt kemaren? Dasar anak holkay, made in-nya Switzerland punya. Pantesan **zyxzjs** maunya makan cokelat doang 😜

 **watasiwahyo** Asyiiikkk bakal ada order kebaya nih buat tujuh bulanan 😉 **zyxzjs** congrats deksaaayyyy, sehat selalu yaaa ibu n baby woori **#hug #kiss** 😘

 **kesetnya_exo** Congrats Ibu **zyxzjs** Daddy **kjm_suho** 🎊 Lancar2 ya pregnancynya. Penasaran ih liat yixing jie yang tomboy pake baju hamil. Pasti unyu2

 **galaxy_fanfan** Perasaan gue yang lebih tua, tapi dua bocah ini yang bakal punya anak duluan **kjm_suho zyxzjs** 😛 baby Panda **hztttao** kuy nyusul 😉

Zhang Yixing tengah duduk bersandar di ranjangnya yang nyaman, tampak tersenyum-senyum membaca komentar-komentar yang meramaikan foto terbarunya di Instagram. Itu foto hasil pemeriksaan janinnya melalui USG siang hari tadi. Sebuah foto yang memperlihatkan fetus sepanjang 5,2 cm di dalam rahimnya. Woori, demikian nama yang dia pilih untuk calon anak pertamanya dengan sang suami, Kim Joonmyeon.

Ucapan selamat terus meramaikan kolom komentar. Mengetahui kehamilannya disambut baik khususnya oleh EXO-L dan Sulay Shipper selaku barisan penggemar, kebahagiaan terasa memenuhi hati Yixing. Tak hanya kebahagiaan, kelegaan juga turut ambil bagian di dalam relung-relung hati Yixing. Kelegaan yang timbul lantaran Yixing tak menemukan satu pun komentar bernada miring. Tadinya dia sempat khawatir, mengingat belum lama ini dia mendapat komentar miring dari akun-akun yang disinyalir milik para penggemar Joonmyeon. Maklum, Joonmyeon punya banyak sekali penggemar dan tak semua dari mereka rela menerima kenyataan bahwa _leader_ EXO kesayangan mereka memutuskan menikahi Zhang Yixing alias Lay, _dancing machine_ EXO yang lima tahun terakhir dipacarinya.

"Syukurlah, Nak. Nggak ada nyinyirotun nyasar di IG Ibu," Yixing berujar lembut pada calon anaknya seraya mengelus perutnya yang mulai terasa mengganjal di bagian pusar ke bawah. Kelembutan turut terpancar lewat tatapan milik sepasang matanya yang jernih bagaikan mata air di pegunungan, tertuju pada perutnya yang tertutup daster berwarna hijau lembut.

"Semua _happy_ begitu tau kalo Ibu punya kamu sekarang."

Senyuman seindah seroja menghiasi bibirnya yang ranum, diiringi kemunculan lesung pipit yang manis di pipi kanannya. Senyum serojanya sejenak mengusir pucat yang membayang. Sejak dinyatakan positif hamil sebulan yang lalu, Yixing memang sehari-hari terlihat pucat lantaran kurang asupan makanan. Maklum, Yixing masih belum berdamai dengan rasa mual yang mendera di trimester awal kehamilannya. Yang bisa meluncur masuk dengan aman ke dalam lambungnya tanpa perlu khawatir membuatnya bergolak hanyalah _infused water_ dan cokelat produksi Godiva. Sama sekali tak ideal untuk memenuhi kebutuhan gizi bagi Woori, memang, tapi setidaknya bagi Yixing ada asupan makanan yang masuk. Yixing hanya bisa berharap mualnya segera hilang demi mengejar kandungan gizi yang diperlukan Woori-nya tersayang.

Woori-nya tersayang. Yixing merasakan kasih sayangnya semakin membuncah untuk calon anaknya itu, terlebih setelah siang tadi dia berkesempatan mendengarkan detak jantung Woori untuk pertama kalinya dengan bantuan _fetal doppler._ Air matanya berderai tanpa sanggup ditahan-tahan begitu dia mendengar detak jantung calon anaknya. Rasanya campur aduk. Bahagia, terharu, takjub. Yixing seolah baru sadar bahwa janin dalam rahimnya benar-benar hidup, tumbuh dan berkembang di dalam sana. Lenyap sudah perasaan frustrasi Yixing akibat _morning sickness_ dan kawan-kawannya yang masih urung pergi. Mual, muntah, dan pusing tak lagi menjadi momok. Apalah artinya mual, muntah, dan pusing dibandingkan Woori yang tumbuh dengan normal dan memiliki detak jantung yang kelewat merdu di telinga?

"Sehat-sehat ya, Nak. Ibu janji, nanti kalo Ibu udah nggak mual, nggak muntah lagi, Ibu pasti makan yang serba bergizi. Makanya Woori bantu Ibu, ya? Kita belajar kerja sama, yuk? Woori bantu Ibu biar Ibu bisa makan nasi, sayur, daging. Biar Ibu nggak makan cokelat terus. Kasian Daddy udah capek-capek masak tapi selalu Ibu muntahin masakannya. Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal Daddy…" Raut wajah Yixing berubah, tampak tak enak hati.

"Woori belajar akur sama Daddy, ya? 'Kan kasian Daddy nggak berani deket-deket Ibu, padahal Ibu tau Daddy pengen banget deket sama kita berdua. Daddy pengen peluk Ibu, cium Ibu, juga cium kamu, Nak," Yixing melanjutkan.

"Tapi Ibu selalu mual setiap kali nyium wanginya Daddy." Yixing menggigit bibirnya. "Padahal dulu sebelum hamil Ibu paling suka nyium wanginya Daddy."

Ponsel di tangannya mendadak bergetar, mengalihkan perhatian Yixing dari perutnya. Jemarinya yang lentik bereaksi dengan cepat, meluncur di layar untuk memeriksa sebuah pesan yang masuk di KaTalk-nya.

 _ **우리아빠**_ _ *****_

 _Dek, kok belum tidur? Udah jam sepuluh, lho. Sori, bukan bermaksud bawel. Cuma mau ingetin aja kok_ 😉

Membaca pesan dari suaminya, hati Yixing mendadak terasa hangat. Suaminya benar-benar penuh pengertian, mengingatkannya untuk tidur. Laki-laki itu pasti memeriksa cahaya lampu kamar mereka dari halaman rumah hingga bisa tahu kalau dia masih belum tidur. Tetapi yang lebih membuat Yixing tersentuh adalah kata maaf yang tertera di dalam pesan dari suaminya. Joonmyeon agaknya masih trauma dengan _mood swing_ Yixing tempo hari saat dia mencoba mengingatkan istrinya itu untuk tidak tidur terlalu larut. Waktu itu Yixing sewot, menganggap Joonmyeon mengatur-aturnya, mengabaikan betapa lembut suara laki-laki itu dari balik pintu.

Dari balik pintu, ya, karena Joonmyeon sama sekali tak berani mendekati istrinya dalam radius kurang dari lima meter, kecuali jika Yixing mengenakan masker seperti siang tadi saat mereka pergi ke rumah sakit. Joonmyeon tak ingin istrinya muntah-muntah hanya karena mencium aroma tubuhnya yang setia menguarkan wangi _citrus_ segar, sampai-sampai dia mengalah untuk tidak tidur seranjang dengan Yixing.

Yixing merasakan hatinya menghangat, tapi sedetik kemudian perasaan bersalah mulai merayapi hatinya. Sungguh, Yixing merindukan suaminya. Amat sangat. Akan tetapi, dia masih belum bisa menoleransi aroma tubuh Joonmyeon dan _mood swing_ -nya seringkali tak tahu waktu. Yixing tak ingin membuat Joonmyeon merasa tak nyaman dengan kondisinya yang serba sensitif hingga 'perpisahan sementara di dalam rumah sendiri' terpaksa ditempuh demi kebaikan mereka berdua.

Jemari lentik Yixing perlahan mengetikkan pesan balasan untuk Joonmyeon. Yixing tahu Joonmyeon pasti tengah menunggu balasannya.

 _Iya, sebentar lagi tidur, kok. Mas juga tidur, ya. Nggak usah nungguin sampe aku tidur. Aku tau Mas pasti capek banget. Tadi Baekhyun ngechat aku, cerita kalo koreo buat comeback nanti lumayan susah._

Tak perlu menunggu lama, Yixing mendapatkan balasan dari sang suami.

 _ **우리아빠**_

 _Aku nggak capek kok. Memang koreonya lumayan susah, ribet, tapi aku enjoy, soalnya sambil latihan aku terus-terusan bayangin kamu sama Woori, Dek. Malah makin semangat jadinya^^_

Demi apa, Yixing terharu! Rasanya ingin sekali dia menghambur ke pintu, membukanya, kemudian memasrahkan diri ke dalam pelukan Joonmyeon sekarang juga. Sayang seribu sayang, baru membayangkan aroma tubuh Joonmyeon saja kepala Yixing langsung pening!

 _Duh, so sweet banget sih kamu, Mas. Jadi pengen peluuukkkk! Tapi sayang aku masih nggak berani meski pake masker. Aku nggak yakin bisa tahan wangimu kalo aku meluk kamu_ _Tadi siang aja wangimu masih kecium, tapi nggak sampe bikin mual, sih. Cuma pusing aja._

 **우리아빠**

 _Nggak apa-apa, jangan dipaksa. Takutnya kamu malah muntah-muntah terus. Aku sabar kok nunggu Woori bisa kooperatif. Nunggu kamu move-on dari Kris aja aku sanggup, apalagi nunggu our baby Woori? Hehehe_ 😃

Membaca balasan dari suaminya, Yixing tak kuasa menahan senyum. Jari-jemari lentiknya dengan cepat mengetikkan balasan untuk Joonmyeon.

 _Kamu memang orang paling sabar yang pernah aku kenal, Mas. Duh jadi makin cintaaaa_ ❤❤❤

Lagi, balasan dari Joonmyeon datang dalam tempo kurang dari satu menit.

 _ **우리아빠**_

 _Kan kalo kata JJ Rousseau "patience is bitter, but its fruit is sweet". Aku udah buktiin sendiri. Yang pertama, kamu. Berikutnya, Woori #akusabar #akusetrong_

Yixing terkikik membaca pesan Joonmyeon. Suaminya benar-benar istimewa, masih menyempatkan diri mengutip kata mutiara milik tokoh kenamaan dan tak lupa membubuhkan tagar konyol di dalam pesannya.

 _Bojoku memang dabest! Udah ganteng, baik, royal, sabar, setrong. Aku janji, Mas, nanti kalo Woori udah bisa dikondisikan, kamu boleh puas-puasin peluk aku, cium aku. Apa aja deh buat kamu_ 😘

 _ **우리아빠**_

 _Beneran, ya? 'Nengokin' Woori juga boleh dong berarti?_ 😜

Kali ini Yixing tertawa sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sebagai reaksi terhadap pesan yang dikirimkan Joonmyeon.

 _Tetep ya pikiranmu nggak jauh-jauh dari urusan kasur wadooohhhhhhh. Udah ah, mau bobo. Sebelum mood swingku balik. Gudnite Masnyaaa, mimpiin aku sama Woori yaaak. Laffyuuuuu_ 😗 😗 😗

 **우리아빠**

 _Gudnite Ibu & Woori. Mimpiin Daddy juga yaa^^ Wo ai ni men, saranghae _❤❤❤❤❤❤

Yixing membaca balasan dari sang suami sebelum meletakkan ponselnya ke nakas dan mematikan lampu. Perempuan ayu yang satu ini perlahan membaringkan dirinya, mencari posisi senyaman mungkin sebelum mencoba memejamkan mata. Sejatinya Yixing belum mengantuk, tetapi dia tak ingin Joonmyeon membuka pintu beberapa menit lagi dan mendapatinya masih berkutat dengan ponsel.

Yixing mencoba untuk tidur, membayangkan dirinya tengah menghitung domba-domba kecil seperti dalam salah satu animasi yang pernah ditontonnya di televisi. Dia sama sekali tak tahu bahwa di balik pintu kamarnya, Joonmyeon tengah memasang tampang frustrasi dengan dahi menempel di pintu.

"Aku sabar, aku setrong."

Kim Joonmyeon menggumam, nyaris menyerupai bisikan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **우리아빠** **: Woori's daddy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Bagi yang kemarin mampir untuk mereview dan mengusulkan 'cerita malam pertama' versi OTP kesayangan aka SuLay, mohon maaf untuk sementara usulnya ditampung dulu yaa^^**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Bagi yang menantikan cerita bersambung saya seperti Miluju Tě, Princezna, Doppelgänger, dan The Diplomat's Wife, episode selanjutnya diupayakan rilis bulan Oktober karena bulan September saya masih dalam proses adaptasi dengan kehidupan kampus yang baru**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Skywatcher Seo**_


End file.
